kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oblivion
|RECability21=Attack Haste |RECability22=Auto-Payback |RECability23=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard |RECability24=Auto-Counter |RECability31=Attack Haste |RECability32=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |RECability33=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard |RECability34=Auto-Counter |RECability41=Attack Haste |RECability42=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |RECability43=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard Blizzard Counter |RECability44=Auto-Counter |RECability51=Attack Haste |RECability52=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |RECability53=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard Blizzard Counter |RECability54=Auto-Counter All Critical |RECget=Defeat Data-Riku at Hollow Bastion I. |KH3desc= A Keyblade imbued with dark power. |KH3str= +8 |KH3mag= +6 |KH3ability= HP Converter, Formchange Extender, Situation Boost |KH3form= Dark Form, Double Form OBV |KH3shot=Stellar Inception, Bladefury Eclipse |KH3get= Deliver the Proof of Times Past to a Moogle Shop. }} The is a Keychain for Sora's Keyblade which appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and Kingdom Hearts III. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, it appears as a weapon for Riku, and can be upgraded to the Oblivion+. It also appears as half of Roxas’s dual set of Keyblades alongside the Oathkeeper, and was transformed from the second Kingdom Key Roxas obtained after absorbing Xion. Fundamentally, the Oblivion is symbolic of Sora's memories of Riku.Famitsu Interview; Nomura: "The Keyblades the boy who knows Sora is holding are the Oathkeeper and Oblivion from the first game. The precious "Oathkeeper", which Sora received from Kairi. The jet-black Keyblade, symbolic of Riku. / The Oblivion, at first, was called Riku's Keyblade. The boy who has the Keyblades from Riku (darkness) and Kairi (light)......Who is he!?" In Kingdom Hearts, the Oblivion is found in a chest in the Grand Hall, across from where Sora defeated Riku. In Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, the Oblivion attack card is obtained by speaking to Naminé after Sora defeats Larxene, in Castle Oblivion's twelfth floor. In Kingdom Hearts II, Sora receives the Oblivion after he reunites with Riku and Kairi in The World That Never Was, and in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Data-Sora receives the Oblivion after defeating the possessed Data-Riku in Hollow Bastion. In Kingdom Hearts III, Sora can obtain Oblivion after delivering the Proof of Times Past to a Moogle Shop. Design Oblivion is similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though it is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. The diamond in its hilt also resembles the diamond in the original logo of Hollow Bastion. When the Oblivion is summoned in Kingdom Hearts II, black smoke and violet sparks surround it. The Keyblade's name means a "state of forgetting or having forgotten", and its Japanese name has the same basic meaning. The Oblivion is often associated with the memories that are passing away, such as when Sora reaches the last floors of Castle Oblivion, or when Roxas begins forgetting Xion following her destruction. Gameplay Surprisingly, Riku is the only one able to wield the Oblivion Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, though Roxas can wield it in conjunction with Oathkeeper. Riku can equip Oblivion by equipping the Pandora's Gear. The ground combo consists of a lone rush forward, followed by a 360 degree spinning slash on the left side, and ends with an upward slash with a slight jump. The aerial combo consists of a diagonal upward slash from the right leg, the same slash from the left leg, another slash from the right leg, a smack with the teeth area, and a violent downward thrust with the top of the Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts III, Oblivion can be upgraded within the Keyblade Forge. At its maximum upgrade, Oblivion's damage is on par with the Ultima Weapon, though it has slightly less magic than the latter. Other Appearances A limited edition Oblivion was released with four other Keyblades in a special Play Arts Figures accessory set, Play Arts Arms. Gallery File:Oblivion ADA-52.png|An Oblivion card in Kingdom Hearts Trading Card Game. Notes and References fr:Souvenir Perdu (Sora) de:Memoire es:Recuerdos Lejanos Category:Keyblades Category:Keyblades (Sora) Category:Keyblades (Riku) Category:Keyblades (Data-Sora) Category:Kingdom Hearts weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts coded weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts III weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind weapons